Sell Your Soul
by xxTaintedLullabyxx
Summary: Kylah Cooper is an old friend of the Winchesters who has changed in many ways.  When she runs into them on a hunt and agrees to travel with them her deep dark secret threatens to tear them apart as they both compete for her heart.
1. Character Info

Name: Kylah (Ky) Cooper

Age: 25

Looks: shoulder length dark brown hair, deep chestnut eyes, lightly tanned skin, toned body, 5'8

Personality: cold, distant, violent, lustful, sarcastic, playful

Power: Astral Projection

Okay so my story doesn't follow the show timeline. John and the yellow eyed demon are still alive. Ruby never existed. Sam is 25 and Dean is 28.

The story will be in Kylah's P.O.V. unless otherwise stated.

And for the titles, they don't always pertain to the chapter it was just the song I was listening to when I started writing.

I do Not own any of the Supernatural characters.

(A/N: Story title song by Hollywood Undead!)


	2. False Pretense

I crept up behind the run down house doing a quick perimeter check. There was no one around so I stole a glance at the parlor through a window. What I saw was two men in their twenties, incredibly handsome by the way, gagged and bound to chairs.

I'm a hunter, and not the normal kind. I hunt down and kill supernatural beings, but something seemed off about this job. Just then another man entered the room, a fat redneck and human by the looks of it. I guess it was just a serial killer after all, and a canabal at that according to the evidence. Still, I couldn't let him kill those guys.

I made sure my gun was loaded just in case before placing it back in the holster, and kicked down the front door. The killer's eyes went wide as he looked me up and down, then he noticed the gun at my waist. Apparently that made him see me as a threat. He chucked a hunting knife in my direction and I must admit it was well aimed. However, my skills outweighed that of the killer's. I did a 360 catching it by the tip of the blade and launched it back at him. The blade embedded itself to the hilt, right between his eyes.

"Ignorant hick." I proclaimed. "First rule of battle, never attack your opponent before you assess their skills."

It was then that I remembered the two men. I turned towards them, checking them out. They looked pretty damn shocked and even a bit scared.

"Sorry almost forgot about you two." I said pulling the knife from the dead killer's skull. "I'm actually a bit disappionted, that was way too easy for my liking. Though I must say he had good taste."

I walked up behind the taller one, slicing the ropes that bound his hands. I sensed he thought I was going to hurt him by the way that he flinched. I then cut the other one's hands free and threw the knife to the ground. Then I simply walked out the door. I wasn't surprised when I heard them following me, quickening their pace to catch up. I ignored their protests and hopped on my motercycle, speeding away.

It wasn't too late, only about nine at night so I decided to stop for a drink. I ordered a beer and took a seat at an empty table in the back, fully aware of all the eyes on me. It wasn't long before I was joined by the two men from the house.

"Hi." the taller one said.

"Hi."

"Alright let's cut the bullshit, who are you?" the shorter one asked angrily.

"Coop."

"What were you doing out there?" I could tell that he was in charge.

"Saving your ass."

Now I was getting angry. Who was he to question me? Was a simple 'thanks' too much to ask for?

"We didn't need your help."

"Really? Because from where I stood it looked otherwise."

"Have we met before?" the taller one asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? You look very familiar."

"It's gonna take a lot more than that pal."

I might've been a lustful person but I wasn't one to jump into bed with a stranger. He looked confused but his friend knew exactly what I was talking about. After a while he finally figured it out and held up his hands in defense.

"No, that's not why I was trying to do." he said.

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"Seriously, I swear I know you from somewhere."

"I highly doubt that."

It was quiet for a moment and he seemed to be deep in thought. His friend just looked at me suggestively and I ignored him. I was growing bored with him.

"Wait a minute, Coop, as is Kylah Cooper?" he finally asked.

The table was small and he was only about a foot away from me. In one swift movement I pulled a knife from my boot and placed it firmly against his thigh. He jumped but remained still when I only pressed it more firmly.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly.

"Whoa, it's me, Sam. Sam Winchester." he said, I could tell he was scared and so was his friend, who I now realized was actually his brother.

"Dean?" I asked.

"The one and only."

"Um, Ky, do you think you could put that thing away now? I think I might be bleeding." Sam said.

"Right, sorry." I said slipping the knife back into my boot and he relaxed.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked me.

This question I definately didn't want to answer. The last time I saw the boys we were all in high school, and that was almost ten years ago.

"That's none of your damn business." I said coldly.

He didn't like my answer very much, he actually looked a bit hurt, but I had no intention of telling them the truth. I wouldn't tell them that it was their fault I was like this, that because they left I became a ruthless killer. You see when I was young I wasn't anything close to what I am now. When they were in my life I had someone to turn to, somewhere to run to when my mother was feeling abusive.

Once they left town I had nowhere to go but home, to her. The only time she wasn't hurting me was when we would bake together. On my eighteenth birthday I took the first chance I could to get out, joining the army and was soon recruited for special forces. Something like that changes a girl and I had always blamed them, though deep inside I knew it wasn't their fault.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!)


	3. Coming Undone

Sam was going to protest but decided to drop the subject, at least for now. I was currently drinking heavily as were they.

"So what are you doing here Kylah?" Dean asked after a while.

"Same as you I suppose, hunting, although I was looking forward to kicking a little demon ass."

"You're a hunter?" he asked skeptically.

"For about a year now."

"I must admit this is surprising."

"Yeah well I needed a career change and my impressive lack of education limited my options. I like it though."

"You should join us." Sam said, Dean gave him a weird look but nodded none the less.

"We could use your skills." he agreed.

"I'm more of the lone wolf type, but I'll consider it. You guys leaving in the morning."

"Might as well, this case was one big waste of time."

"What room are you guys in?" I asked, there was only one motel in town so I didn't even have to ask that question.

"116, you?"

"207."

We drank in silence for another twenty minutes and I was beginning to feel a bit drunk. I decided it was time to call it a night, before I did something I might regret.

"Well boys it's getting late, I'm gonna head back to the motel. I'll see you in the morning." I said.

"Bye." they both chimed in unison.

Sleep didn't come easily for me that night. I lie awake in the crappy motel pondering my decision. Should I join them? If I did decide to hunt with them I'd have to tell them of my past eventually. I wasn't looking forward to that. On the other hand I missed them so much.

They had grown up too, into some fine men, especially Sam. Dean had always been handsome, a bad boy. Sam was different, he was the scrawny nerd, but not anymore. Now he was absolutely beckoning. We were the same age and ten years ago he had been my best friend but I had a feeling he was a completely different person.

I awoke at five-thirty in the morning as I always did, it was a force of habit. I did my usual morning workout and took a quick shower before dressing in my favorite tight fitting blue jeans and a snug black long sleeved shirt. It was now almost seven and I figured the guys would be waking soon so I walked across the street to the diner.

"What can I get for you?" a waitress asked me.

"Two large coffees, one black, one with cream and sugar and a large chocolate malt. All to go please."

"Coming right up."

Five minutes later she came back with my order and I payed her. I left heading back to the motel. I found room 116 easily and knocked loudly. When no one answered after about a half dozen attempts I pulled a bobby pin from my pocket and swiftly picked the lock with one hand. The door swung open and I walked in, closing it behind me and putting the pin back in my pocket.

"I come bearing gifts!" I yelled.

I was having way too much fun with this, they were some heavy sleepers. I put the coffe on the table and walked over towards the beds. I decided I'd mess with Sam first, he'd be less likely to hold a grudge. Still sipping on my chocolate malt I proceeded to jump on Sam's bed which was surprisingly springy.

"What the hell?" he groaned.

"Good morning sunshine!" I said happily, I was in an exceptionally good mood, which was unusual.

"Kylah! How did you get in here?"

"Well after pounding on the door for about ten minutes I picked the lock."

"Okay. I'm up now, you can stop jumping."

"Right."

Seeing as Dean hadn't flinched I leaped over onto his bed, practically landing on top of him. Turns out he was awake and ready. He went to grab me but I did a back flip landing easily on the floor at the foot of the bed, not even spilling my malt.

"Too slow Deano." I teased.

"Yeah well you said you came bearing gifts."

"She did." Sam said sipping his coffee.

"Well I supposed I can forgive you then." Dean said in a fake aggitated voice.

"Oh please Dean, please forgive me. I couldn't go on knowing you didn't forgive me." I joked.

We drank at the table in silence while Sam messed around on his laptop, I assumed he was looking for a new case. I shook my malt as I was getting to the bottom and kept on surping.

"What are you drinking anyway? Is that straw frozen?" Dean asked me.

"No, it's just frost that's formed on the outside. It's a chocolate malt, pretty damn delicious too."

"I bet." he said with a smirk.

"Don't be such a perv Dean."

"Sorry, can't help myself, not with you around."

Sam and I snorted in unison over Dean's attempt to charm me, making us laugh.

"So you guys are just gonna gang up on me like this?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"Pretty much."

"Whatever. So Ky, are you in or out?"

"In."

I was still a bit leary of my decision to join them. I knew I couldn't hide my past from them forever but I planned on putting it off as long as I could. I missed them, I had spent so much time alone I think I needed some company. I just needed to keep my secrets hidden, all of them.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Korn!)


	4. Champagne

"So what's this case?" I asked Sam as he had announced he'd found us a job.

"Looks like vampires to me but we won't know for sure until we get there."

"Sounds good to me, when do we roll?"

"Are you riding with us?" Dean asked curiously.

"I got my bike."

"Right."

Twenty minutes later we hit the road. The guys insisted upon taking my bag for me but I wasn't exactly opposed to it. The town wasn't too far, just a couple hours east of our current location. They didn't look too happy when I passed them and I beat them there by a good half hour. I was leaning against the wall of the local motel when they pulled up. I tossed Sam a room key which he caught easily.

"You guys are in that one." I said pointing to the door on my left. "I'm right here." I motioned to the door on my right.

"You didn't have to check us in." Sam said.

"I had nothing better to do."

Dean tossed me my bag and I entered my room shutting the door behind me. I wanted to go after the vampires now but I knew the guys would want to play it safe and find the nest first. I just wanted the rush. I was an adrenaline junkie looking for my next fix. Okay maybe that's a bit extreme but I did love the rush of killing evil.

I decided to go for a quick run so I changed into a pair of black sofies and donned my running sneakers. I covered up the tattoo on my left leg with professional makeup just in case. I had been running for about an hour before I made it back to the motel. The guys were banging on my door and I walked up behind them.

"I'm not home." I said.

"Kylah what the hell!" Dean yelled at me.

"Where were you?" Sam added.

"I decided to go for a run, figured you guys would be searching for the nest so I scouted some possible locations."

"Find anything?"

"A creepy abandoned mansion about three miles up the road."

"You really ran three miles in an hour?" Dean asked surprised.

"Six actually, you have to count both ways."

"Impressive."

"Not really."

After I changed I rode with them to the mansion, it didn't take long and we parked a ways back out of view. Dean pulled his binoculars from the glovebox and held them to his face. It was a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"It's vampires alright." he said. "We go in at dawn."

"Works for me." Sam and I said together.

Dean dropped me off at the motel while he and Sam hit the local bar. I didn't want to be stuck in an awkward silence with them. I took a quick shower and slipped on my pink pajama pants and a lime green tank top. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my laptop and a bottle of tequilla. I didn't drink too often, not excessively at least but when I did I went all out.

After about an hour I had drained the pint sized bottle and had just thrown it away when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal Sam.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly as I let him in.

"I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Are you drunk?" he asked concerned.

"Pretty much."

I put my laptop away and took a seat on the bed as he sat at the small table. He was gorgeous and I was drunk and in need of self-restraint. I sat there, legs crossed, waiting for him to say something, when he didn't I grew annoyed.

"So you said you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"What happened to you?"

"I thought we already established that wasn't your business."

"Kylah." he said aggrivated at my response.

"Sam." I mimiked.

"I'm serious, you used to be so nice."

I gasped pretending to be hurt and laughed. "Life happened."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"No, I think you should go." I said getting up and turning away from him.

He stood as well and grabbed my arm, forcing me to face him as he towered over me. The way he looked at me when he realized our closeness was so tempting. I needed to get away from him. I pulled my arm free of his grasp and turned to walk away from him. He grabbed me by the hips forcefully, my one true weakness, and pulled me back into him.

"Sam." I said. It was meant to be a warning but it didn't sound as threatening as I would have liked.

"Kylah." he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Somehow I managed to get away from him and put some distance between us. He sighed in defeat and sat back down as an awkward silence filled the room.

"You should leave." I managed to get out.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes."

It took all the willpower I had not to stop him as he slowely walked to the door. Hunting with the Winchesters was going to be difficult and I needed to find a way to control my lust.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Sugarcult!)


	5. Self Inflicted

When I got up it was still dark, I had plenty of time before our dawn ambush. I proceeded with my usual morning work out routine which consisted of push ups, sit ups, and jumping rope before taking a quick shower and getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of black cargo pants with a dark gray long sleeved shirt and my combat boots.

The guys were awake when I got to their room and I convinced them to wait until about an hour after sunrise to go in, better safe than sorry as they said. We sat in silence during the waiting period, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

Once again I rode with them to the mansion. Dean and I took the top floor as Sam took the lower level. There were only two floors to the large house and it seemed all the bedrooms were upstairs. Dean went left and I went right, silently entering each room and beheading any vampires we came across.

We met back at the stairs, both of us silently signalling that the deed was done and realized that Sam hadn't come up yet. I heard a loud crash from downstaris and Dean instinctively went for the staircase to aid his brother. I however decided to take the quicker route, backing up and jumping over the railing. I tucked and rolled as I hit the ground to minimize the impact, getting back to my feet easily and running in the direction of the comotion.

I was ahead of Dean by about ten yards and when I finally found Sam trying to fend off four vampires at once. One of them was about to attack him from behind and I decapitated him quickly. Dean had made it to the room at that point and took out one of them as Sam and I took care of the remaining two.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Dean asked me as we made our way back to the Impala.

"Do what?" Sam asked, looking at me confused.

"Dude she jumped right over the top floor railing, which has to be like fifteen feet, landed perfectly and started running like she wasn't hurt at all."

"I wasn't." I said.

"But how'd you do it?" they asked together.

"Training."

As soon as the single word escaped my lips I knew I had backed myself into a corner. I needed to come up with an excuse, a good explanation or I would have to tell them, and I really didn't want to do that.

"Training?" Sam asked,

"Yeah, you know, conditioning, practice." I said like it was a perfectly normal thing.

"Oh. That's impressive Kylah."

"Well I have been doing this for a while."

"So have I but I could never have pulled that off." Dean stated.

"I'm sure if you tried enough you could."

"Sure."

They dropped the subject and I was relieved. The last thing I wanted them to know was that the army had trained me to do it, among other far more impressive things. We had only been hunting together for a couple days and I wasn't ready for that, not now, in fact not ever.

An hour later we were back in their room searching for a new case. I was currently lying on my stomach on Dean's bed with my laptop while he sat at the table on Sam's. Sam had gone down the street to get some food. I had my headphones in, listening to songs at random. As Saving Jane's "SuperGirl" came on I started bobbing my head from side to saide, my shoulder length dark brown hair falling in my face while I lip sanc.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

Kylah and I were hunting for a new case in silence. Well silence for me, she had her headphones on. She began swaying her head, I assumed to the music, and lip syncing. Through the wild mess of hair covering her face I could see the smile on her lips and for a moment I caught a glimpse of the old Kylah.

I found myself staring at her as a smirk crossed my face. I was mesmerized by her carefree expression, and how beautiful she had become. I mean she was awlays pretty but now it was different. I wondered what had happened to make her the cold, distant woman I knew now. Whatever it was I wished I could have prevented it. I was tuned out and didn't realize I was still staring until she yelled my name.

(Kylah's P.O.V.)

"Dean!" I yelled.

I had been trying to get his attention for a while now. He was just staring at me with a smirk plastered on his face and it was annoying me.

"Yeah?" he asked finally snapping out of it.

"What is wrong with you? You've been staring at me for like ten minutes."

"Sorry darlin', I didn't realize this was a no staring zone." he joked.

"Whatever."

I turned my attention back to my laptop but over the screen I could see the saddened expression on his face. I could tell that he was deep in thought, which was a rarety, about what I wasn't sure but a part of me knew I'd find out.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Katy Perry!)


	6. Shiver

Because of the excessive workout of taking out an entire nest of vampires we were pretty wiped out. It was about noon and we had found a new case. We decided to get some shut eye before hitting the road. I was back in my room, alone, and it didn't take me long to succumb to my exhaustion.

(Dream)

I was still in my motel room, at least it looked like it. I was standing by the table looking through a thick leather bound book when someone grabbed me by my hips forcefully from behind, sending a wave a pure pleasure through every inch of my body. I wasn't sure who it was, I assumed it to be a man obviously, but I had no clue of his identity. He placed rough kisses across my neck and bit down slightly where it met my shoulder. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan and give into him. I spun around and kissed him urgently and he pulled me as close as I could possibly get. After what seemed like forever I pulled back, panting heavily, only to realize that it was Dean.

(End Dream)

I awoke suddenly, still panting from my dream, a smirk on my face as I tried to get my heart rate under control. I knew that after a dream that intense I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I got dressed. It wasn't long before my phone began to ring and I opened it to see Dean's name on the screen. I answered it quickly.

"What's up Deano?"

"Well someone's in a good mood."

"Is that a crime?" I asked playfully.

"With you Kylah I just don't know." he admitted.

"Right. So, did you need something?"

"We're ready to go when you are."

"I'm ready."

We hung up and I threw my bag over my shoulder walking out the door. They were already outside and I threw my bag in the back seat of the Impala before going to the office to check us out. When I got back they were talking but stopped when they saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Dean blurted out.

"No, why?"

"I don't know it's just the last couple of days you've been cold and distant then today you're all happy and playful."

They both looked thouroughly confused at my sudden mood change and they wanted answers. I certainly wasn't going to tell them that my naughty Dean dream was the source of my upbeat attitude, he'd just love that. I just shrugged my shoulders and got on my bike. I guess they realized I wasn't going to crack because they got in the car and we hit the road.

Five hours and two gas stops later we finally pulled into the town's local motel. We were in a small town in Iowa that was currently having a werewolf problem. We weren't sure how many there were, or who they were either. We got our rooms and settled in, catching up on some more sleep since it was around midnight.

That night, thankfully, I didn't have any naughty dreams. The one was bad enough. While it did leave me in a good mood it also made me think too much. I mean it was obvious my subconcious was trying to tell me that I wanted Dean, but I already knew that. I was an extremely lustful person and he was just hard to resist.

Every time I looked at him the dream replayed in my head. His touch, his kiss, the way he desperately pulled me closer to him. I found myself wondering if it would be like that in reality. The dream felt so real to me and I just couldn't escape it.

I got up and headed over to the guys' room. The door was unlocked so I walked right in, catching a glimpse of a shirtless Sammy. That's when I decided that the Winchester boys would be the death of me. We talked about the case a bit before we declared the morgue to be our starting point. We were walking out to the Impala and I was about to get in the backseat when I noticed a black truck parked a little ways down the road.

"You guys go ahead without me. I'll see what else I can dig up." I said.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

They left and I took a moment to observe my surroundings, sensing that I was being watched. I walked around the corner of the motel and caught a man offguard. He was an older man, still well built with black hair and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. In one swift movement I pulled the knife from my belt and pushed him against the wall pressing it to his throat.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" I demanded.

"Woah now, calm down, this is just a misunderstanding." he said putting his hands up in defense.

"Well then why don't you clarify it for me?"

"My name is John Winchester."

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Maroon 5!)


	7. Settlin'

I was taken aback by his answer but a look of recognition crossed my face. I let him go and put the knife back in it's holster on my hip as he relaxed. It was clear that he didn't recognize me and I led him to my room.

"Sorry about that sir." I said as he took a seat at the table.

"So you do know who I am?"

"Yes, I remember you."

"We've met before?" he asked confused.

"It's been a while but yes. I'm Kylah Cooper."

"No." he said a bit shocked. "What are you doing with the boys?"

"I'm a hunter now."

"Yes, you've changed quite a bit over the years."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Well for starters you caught me offguard and I'm not an easy man to sneak up on. How'd you manage that?"

I knew a simple excuse wasn't going to work with John. He was a lot smarter than his boys and would probably see right through my lies. In response to his question I rolled up my pantleg to reveal the tattoo on my left calf.

"Training." I said simply.

He froze in shock and just stared at me opened mouthed. "You're special forces?" he asked.

"Retired, for almost a year now."

"But why?"

"Now that's a long story, and one I don't really feel like sharing if you don't mind."

"Do the boys know?"

"No, and I intend to keep it that way. I knew you wouldn't accept my lies and I would appriciate it if you could keep this between us."

"Well I suppose I have no choice as I must ask you to do the same of my presence here."

"Why have you been following us?" I asked curiously.

"I'm closing in on the demon."

Of course I knew which demon he was referring to. The same one that had killed his wife Mary and Sam's girlfriend Jessica. The reason he and the boys became hunters in the first place. He had been searching for him for twenty five years now.

"And you wanted to make sure they were okay." I guessed.

"Yes, and I'm confident they'll be safe as long as you're around."

"They're good hunters, they don't need me to protect them."

"True but having a special forces officer around wouldn't hurt."

"Captain actually." I corrected.

"Impressive."

"Sir I'm curious as to why you don't just reveal yourself to them. I know they'd be glad to know you're okay." I said.

"If I do that they'll want to come with me."

"Probably."

"I just want to find it before I tell them."

"So you do intend to include them in the killing?"

"Yes, hell they'd be pissed if I didn't." he replied laughing.

At that point my phone began to ring and I saw that I had a new text message. It was from Sam saying they were on their way back. I looked up at John, I didn't want him to leave, I didn't have to hide myself from him.

"You better get going, the boys are headed this way." I said.

"That's a good idea, take care of them for me."

"Yes sir." I said simply.

As he walked towards the door I stopped him, handing him one of my fake business cards if he ever wanted to check in. I had a feeling he wouldn't but there was always the possibility. He flashed me a quick smile and left without looking back. I layed down on my bed, hands behind my head just staring at the ceiling.

I wasn't sure what was to come and I knew Sam and Dean would be pissed when they found out he was here. Then I thought about how they might react to my other secrets. My military history, how I was abused, who my father really was. That was going to be the worst and I'd happily die before I told them.

It took us all day and halfway into the night before we deduced the werewolf's identity. Turns out there was only one of them but he was a ruthless beast. So here we were wandering aimlessly in the dense woods waiting for it to jump out. It might not have been the most well thought out plan, but it was ingenious in it's simplicity.

We were all armed, silver bullets of course, and I was ready for some action. We had been out here for hours in hopes of killing this thing as it was the last night of the full moon cycle. I knew we wouldn't give up until dawn, but that time was fast approaching.

I heard a faint rustle to my left and turned to see the werewolf running full speed at us. He was huge and easily sent Sam flying through the trees and tackled Dean to the ground. Apparently he didn't see me as much of a threat. I couldn't get a clear line of sight to his heart without hitting Dean as well so I shot him in the leg. This distracted him long enough for Dean to kick him in the torso, sending him flying in my direction. I fired a single round into his back and through his heart. He fell to the ground and skidded to a stop at my feet. I looked over at Dean, who was still on the ground, shirt torn to shreds, shallow claw marks across his chest.

"Thanks." he said.

"Anytime." I replied with a smile as I helped him to his feet.

We heard movement behind us and turned quickly guns raised. It was only Sam and we all relaxed and made our way back to the Impala. It didn't take long to get back to the motel.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Sugarland!)


	8. In a Different Light

It was about five in the morning when we made it back to the motel. We were all exhausted but wide awake. I opened the door to my room and the guys followed me in. Dean took a seat on the edge of my bed while Sam sat at the table. I grabbed my bag off the floor and threw it on my bed, pulling out the first aid kit I always carried.

"Alright take it off." I said to Dean as I knelt infront of him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Take off your shirt."

"Okay."

He looked at me weird as if he hadn't realized what I was going to do. Sam obviously had because he let out a soft chuckle. Dean removed his shirt and I was momentarily stunned by his muscular chest. I quickly recovered pulling out the peroxide and soaking a cotton ball. I felt him tense up as I moved in closer, between his legs, placing a hand on his chest and begn to expertly clean the wounds.

Five minutes later he was all patched up and had put his shirt back on. I threw my bag back on the floor, dramatically collapsing on the bed beside Dean. They just stared at me.

"What?" I asked laughing as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Dramatic much?" Dean asked.

"Sorry sugar, saving your ass just has that effect on me." I replied with a smile.

"Cute."

"I thought so."

At that point apparently Sam had become uncomfortable because he got up and left with the excuse of being tired. Dean and I sat in a awkward silence for a while before he spoke.

"I coud've patched myself up you know." he said.

"Well maybe I felt like being nice today."

"You? Nice? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Jackass." I half yelled, punching his arm lightly.

"Ow." he whined as he rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"Oh you big baby I didn't even hit you that hard."

"It still hurt. Why don't you kiss it and make it feel better?" he asked jokingly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Well yeah actually."

I leaned over and kissed his shoulder softly. I don't think he actually expected me to do it but I couldn't resist. The look on his face was just too funny and I sat up laughing. After I stopped he was still staring at me open mouthed. I placed a finger under his chin and closed it. I didn't know what was up with me, I was just in a flirtacious mood and he just happened to be there.

"Seriously, was it that shocking?" I asked.

"Well, um, yeah." he finally said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, lately you've been so unphased by my charm but now you're giving in." he tried to explain.

"On the contrary, I believe it is you who is giving in to my charm." I said batting my eyelashes.

"Is that so?" he asked leaning towards me.

I leaned in until our lips were mere millimeters apart and looked into his eyes. I could feel his cool breath on my lips, then I pushed him back on the bed and stood up.

"Sucker." I said laughing.

"Tease."

"Hardly."

I crossed the room to the door and opened it, standing to the side. I had had my fun with Dean Winchester and decided it was time for him to leave before things got serious. My mind flashed back to the dream I had only a few days ago and a smile crossed my lips.

"You're making me leave, just like that?" he asked walking towards me.

"Yup."

"Well if that ain't rejection I don't know what is." he said with a smirk.

"It's a new feeling for you isn't it?"

"Yes, but eventually you'll crack."

"You sure about that?"

"They always do." he said confidently.

"We shall see."

We said goodnight and he lightly kissed my cheek. I had to admit I was surprised, Dean wasn't exactly the gentleman type, unless he was rescuing a damsel in distress which I most definately was not. He left and I closed the door behind him. I quickly changed into my pajamas and drifted off to sleep easily.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

I blew it with Kylah. We were so close and I hesitated. She was right, I wasn't used to rejection and I hated the feeling. I got to our room and Sam was already in bed pretending to be asleep. It was clear that he had feelings for her, he had when we were teenagers as well. I had never seen him so sad to leave a town before. The problem was that I believed I was beginning to develop feelings for her as well. I didn't know what would happen between the three of us but I had a feeling it wouldn't end well, at least for one of us.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Doug Stone!)


	9. Tell Me I'm a Wreck

After a few hours of sleep I got up and decided to go for a run. I put in my headphones and turned up the volume. I ran for a total of almost three hours before I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I saw Sam's name on the caller ID and answered it, still running.

"Morning Sammy, well afternoon I guess." I said happily, running always put me in a good mood.

"Where are you Ky."

"Almost back to the motel, why?"

"Well we got a case, a friend of ours needs some help. Dean and I were just about to go and get some food."

"Sounds good I'll meet you at the diner."

"Alright."

I hung up and by the time I made it back to the motel the guys were just pulling out of the parking lot. I jumped over a trash can to avoid being in their way and waved. I took a quick shower and then went to the diner. I walked in, easily spotting Sam as he was so tall, and slid in the booth next to him.

"Afternoon." I said.

"Decided to go running again?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, helps to clear my head."

"Uh huh."

I wasn't hungry so I just ordered a chocolate malt. I took a big gulp and noticed the guys staring at me.

"What?"

"You really like those don't you?" Sam asked.

"Tell me that's not delicious." I said handing him the cool glass. He took a sip and looked at me.

"Okay that's probably the best thing I've ever tasted." he said taking another sip.

"I told you, now give it back!"

"What? No." he protested.

I side kicked him in the leg and took it back with a smile. He just looked at me funny. Sure I was being a bit childish but this stuff was like crack. Dean had been staring at us the whole time, like he wouldn't have done the same thing.

"So what's this job?" I asked after a while.

"Not sure, he said he'd fill us in when we got there." he said.

"Who's he?"

"A friend of ours, Bobby."

"Okie Dokie then."

(Dean's P.O.V.)

I hated the way Sam and Kylah childishly flirted. It should be me. I'm the one who gets the girls, not him, he never gets the girl. But Kylah was different, she was no ordinary girl, and I had never wanted anyone like this. It wasn't just about sex, I wouldn't even mind if there was none, I just wanted to be with her. I felt bad about having to compete with my brother, but may the best man win, and I would.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I was still a bit sad Kylah took her malt back, it was good, and I'd have to remember to get my own next time. I really liked her and I hated to imagine the things her and Dean could have done last night after I left. He didn't seem too happy when he came back and if something had happened I'm sure he would have bragged about it but I didn't know. I had always liked Kylah, from the moment we met almost ten years ago.

We had just come to town, dad was working a case and Dean and I were stuck at another school. I walked into my first period class, english, and took the only available seat. We were supposed to be reading Romeo and Juliet but I didn't have a book, that's when I noticed her. She was sitting at the desk to my left and was utterly beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Kylah." he said.

"Sam."

She smiled at me and slid closer to share her book and that's the day I fell for Kylah Cooper. She was so nice to me and we became good friends, until it was time to move again. She'd changed since then, drastically.

"Sammy!" Kylah yelled waving her hand in my face as I was brought back from my memories. "Spaced out much?" she asked sarcastically.

(Kylah's P.O.V.)

Sam was spaced out staring at the table, it took me a few times to finally get his attention. Dean payed for the food and we hit the road. I didn't know who this Bobby guy was but I'd find out soon enough. The guys seemed to think highly of him so I figured he couldn't be that bad.

It took quite a while to get to his house but we finally made it and I immediately took in my surroundings. It wasn't anything special, and ordinary house with an over grown lawn and a junkyard around back. I had a bad feeling about this but I trusted Sam and Dean's judgement.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Every Avenue!)


	10. What Do You Want From Me?

I stood behind the guys as they knocked on the front door, not because I was afraid, but I just didn't know this guy and I still had a bad feeling. It didn't take long before an older man opened the door. He looked like a redneck, but then again most hunters did. He ushered us in the house and eyed me suspiciously before smiling and offering his hand.

"Bobby Singer." he said.

"Kylah Cooper." I replied shaking his preoffered hand.

"So what's this job?" Dean asked.

"Succubus."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I've tracked it down to a gentlemen's club in the next town over."

"And you need bait." Sam guessed.

"No. I know it's one of the dancers but not which one." he said glancing at me.

"Then you heard I was traveling with them and hoped I'd go undercover." I finished for him as it was obvious.

"Yep."

"That means I get to go shopping."

"Wait a minute, you're actually considering this?" Dean asked me.

"Well yeah, why not?"

"Most girls have morals against stripping for the job." Sam jumped in.

"I'm not most girls Sammy."

"Besides they don't actually strip, just dance." Bobby added.

"Even better."

Bobby let me borrow his truck and pointed me in the direction of the nearest mall. I bought three different outfits, all mini skirts and sleeveless shirts, along with new under garments. I got the necessary make up and shoes and picked up some more beige face paint from the costume shop to cover up my special forces tattoo. I had quite a few bags when I got back to Bobby's.

"I'm back!" I announced.

I found them in the living room where Bobby was filling the boys in on the case. I gave him his keys back and thanked him, setting my bags on the table and taking a seat on the couch between the guys. Dean immediately began going though my bags, his jaw dropping when he reached the Victoria's Secret one.

"See something you like?" I asked, not really caring that he was going through my stuff, I wasn't shy.

"Definately. Are you gonna model all this for us?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sure if you want."

"Okay, Dean's hormones aside, I got the records of all the dancers." Bobby said handing me the large pile of files as Dean pouted.

"Shouldn't take too long to go through these." I stated. There were only about fourty files and there were four of us.

"We'll need to get you some fake documents to get you in."

"I got that covered."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I always keep a couple alias files just in case, they're in my bag."

"Okay, well at least one of you idgits is prepared."

The guys had brought our stuff in while I was gone and Sam showed me to the room I'd be staying in, helping me with my bags. He thought I didn't see his curious glances into the bags, but I did.

"Sammy if you want to see what I bought you don't have to hide it. I don't mind." I said playfully once we got in the room.

"Oh I wasn't...alright I was." he admitted.

"See now was that so hard?" I asked.

"Well yeah."

I sat down on the bed and began emptying the contents of the shopping bags as he watched. I layed it all out neatly and when I was done I looked up at him. He was staring at the black lace bra I had gotten and I smiled.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?" I asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah, I, I gotta go."

Maybe it was wrong of me to mess with Sam like that but I just couldn't resist. He was way more innocent than Dean which made it more fun. Besides I just liked to do things to mess with him.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I practiacally ran out of Kylah's room. I'm pretty sure she knew what I was thinking while I stared at that bra. I couldn't help myself, I was just so attracted to her and she was way out of my league. I didn't stand a chance, not while Dean was around at least. The girls always chose him, I'm not sure why but it doesn't really matter.

The four of us spent the rest of the day going through the extensive files. Some of them were rather thick as they included medical records, police records and school records on top of the usual information. I had just finished my last file and looked at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. I was exhausted and passed out easily.

(Dream)

I was walking through a wooded area, it was night time and I came across a small cabin. I walked in the front door and saw that there was no electricity. The main room was lit by a roaring fireplace. I took a seat on the couch and just sat there. After a moment I felt someone begin to run their fingers through my hair, and I liked it.

"I missed you." a woman whispered in my ear.

I looked over my shoulder to see Kylah as she kissed my lips hungrily and she climbed over the back of the couch and onto my lap. I layed her down, hovering over her as I kissed her passionately. Pretty soon we were on the floor wrapped in a thick blanket, our clothes shed, as I took her by the fireside.

(End Dream)

I awoke with a start, bolting upright drenched in sweat. I didn't know why I was dreaming of Kylah but it was clear that I wasn't getting over my attractions for her anytime soon.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Forever the Sickest Kids!)


	11. Bad Girlfriend

So I had done the whole interview thing already and I got the job as predicted. I was going to start in about an hour and got dressed accordingly. I walked down the stairs at Bobby's place to see Sam and Dean standing at the foot of them staring at me speechless. I couldn't blame them, given my appearance. I was sporting a pink and gray plaid mini skirt with a hot pink halter top and six inch black stiletos.

"Like what you see?" I asked as I reached them.

"Well you certainly look the part." Dean replied with his signature smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

We drove to the club in silence. Bobby decided to stay at home and get things ready for when we found the succubus. The guys were going to hang around and keep an eye on the place. I had to admit I was enjoying the job way more that I should have.

"Hey Vixen." my boss said to me.

"Yeah."

"Guy at table eight wants a lap dance."

"Sure thing."

I walked out from 'back stage' and glanced at table eight praying he was hot. A wide grin crossed my lips as I saw Dean sitting there looking rather nervous. I chuckled as I made my way over to him.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" I asked seductively as I began the lap dance.

"You know me too well."

"Yes I do, and I hope this is worth it because you're going to pay for this later." I whispered in his ear.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

After it was over I looked at him, once again smiling. He seemed to have enjoyed it a little too much judging by the bulge I felt on my thigh before I stood up.

"Was it worth it?" I asked slinging back his untouched drink.

"Every second."

(Dean's P.O.V.)

I left Sam out in the car to check on Kylah, she was doing fine and was actually a little too good up on that stage. I was jealous of every guy in this place, I wanted her all to myself, which is why I ordered the lap dance. It was amazing and left me wanting more as she walked away from me. I wasn't sure what she meant when she said I was going to pay for it later but I didn't really care. It was worth it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

(Kylah's P.O.V.)

After my shift was over I felt fully confident in the identity of the succubus. I was a bit disappointed though because I had overshopped for the occasion. I figured it would take at least two days but she was way to see right through.

I walked out of the club and hopped in the back of the Impala as Dean sped off without a word. Judging by the molasses thick tension radiating from the front seat I'd say he and Sam had really gotten into it. I sat there in silence wondering what they could have fought about.

We walked back into the house and I walked in the living room to see Bobby staring at the board we'd put up of possible suspects. I pulled out my lipstick and circled one of the photos.

"You sure?" he asked me as the boys filed in.

"One thousand percent."

"Good, we'll take her down tomorrow. Good work."

"Thanks."

I went up to my room without another word and traded my mini skirt for a pair of purple pajama pants. I stayed up for a while before I was finally able to fall asleep.

We decided that Sam would play the bait since Dean had gone into the club and the succubus might get suspicious. The rest of us sat in the Impala while he wandered around an alley pretending to be drunk and lost.

After a while we finally saw someone approaching him. I looked through my binoculars and announced that it was her. She got Sam back to her car and I thought about how much I'd enjoy killing her. I didn't really know if he was under her spell but I'd enjoy it either way, I just wasn't sure why.

We followed them back to her place, careful to keep out of sight, and waited about ten minutes before we went in. She lived in a small one story house and we entered quietly, guns raised.

We searched the whole house but found nothing. Dean was about to yell for Sammy but I stopped him noticing something off with the bookcase. I walked over to it, examining it closely. I skimmed the titles of the large leather bound volumes until my fingers found the spine of Classic Greek Mythology. That book just didn't quite fit with the rest of the collection and I tried to remove it but instead the wall swung inward to reveal a steep staircase consumed by utter darkness.

Dean and Bobby looked surprised to say the least and impressed with my discovery. We decended the staircase silently until we reached the cold stone floor of a narrow corridor. We followed for about ten feet before we reached a thick steel door, bolted from the inside.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Theory of a Deadman!)


	12. Whispers in the Dark

"What now?" Bobby asked.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

I knew what needed to be done and I wished it hadn't come to this. I had hope to hide my power from them but it seemed I was faced with a choice. Keep my secret or save Sam and the answer was quite obvious. I closed my eyes and bowed my head concentrating on projecting myself to the other side of the door and suddenly I was there.

The corridor continued on and at the end it opened up to a well lit bedroom. I walked cautiously, being careful to keep quiet. When I reached the end of the hallway I stopped, inching my head forward to get a good view of the room. It looked like any normal bedroom and I saw Sam with her on the bed. They were only in their under garments and I knew he was under her spell, which made me very angry.

"Oh sorry I didnt mean to interrupt, actually I did." I said as I walked fully in the room.

"How did you get in here?" she hissed glaring at me.

"Does it really matter?"

"No."

She lunged at me full force and I jumped to the left making her miss me completely and fall to the floor. She got to her feet quickly and took a fighting stance as did I. Sam just layed there in a daze, unaware of how serious this was. She ran at me and I punched her hard in the face, easily breaking her nose as she cried out in pain. She looked at me evily and I just smiled. I had caught her offguard in the beginning but I still had the advantage. We just stayed there, circling the room waiting for the other to make a move. I heard shots behind me and realized Dean was trying to shoot the door down.

In the few brief seconds I had my head turned she had grabbed a lamp and struck me in the temple. I felt the blood slide down my face as she laughed. In her celebration of finally striking me she wasn't exactly paying attention. I grabbed the knife that she had planned on killing Sam with from the table behind me and slit her throat. She fell to the floor eyes wide. (A/N: I'm not sure if that's really how you kill a succubus but I didn't know so I made it up don't hate me.)

"Kylah." I heard Sam say from behind me.

"Yeah Sam?"

"I fell for it didn't I?"

"I think you know the answer to that." I said turning to face him as I let the knife fall to the floor.

"I was hoping you'd lie to me."

"Then no, you didn't, it was all just part of your plan." I said smiling.

"Thanks, for everything. How'd you get in here anyways?"

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm still on the other side of that door with Dean and Bobby."

"But how?" he asked confused.

"It's complicated Sam."

"So you're not real?"

"Well sort of, like I said it's complicated."

I started to walk back towards the door but he grabbed my arm, turning me around and pulling me into him in an urgent kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer and deepened this kiss. We broke apart as we heard more shots.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well I figured since you weren't real I'd go for it."

"Okay then. You better get dressed and open that door before Dean kills someone with a ricochet."

He looked down realizing he was still only wearing boxers and nodded turning five shades of red. I closed my eyes, concentrating on projecting myself back into my body and disappear before his eyes.

I lifted my head gasping for air. I was back in my body and I would have collapsed to the floor if Dean hadn't caught me. My breathing was ragged and my vision burry as I saw his eyes go wide with shock when he saw the blood, then everything went black.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I got dressed quickly and unbolted the heavy steel door, not really sure of what just happened. Kylah had saved me or at least I thought so. I was so confused and all she would say was that it was complicated. I opened the door to see Bobby kneeling by Dean who held an unconcious Kylah in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I have no idea she was fine a minute ago, nothing touched her. I don't know where all the blood came from." Bobby said.

We made our way out of the house and to the car. Dean still hadn't spoken as he carried her out, climbing in the back seat and placing her on his lap. He threw Bobby the keys and I got in the front.

"What happened to the succubus?" Bobby asked me.

"Kylah killed it."

I wasn't sure if they would believe me but I knew what I saw, I wasn't crazy. We wouldn't really know the truth until she woke up and explained it to us. I turned to look at her in the back seat, her head rested on Dean's chest as he held her. She was still unconcious but the bleeding had stopped, now she just had to wake up.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Skillet!)


	13. Kerosene

(Still Sam's P.O.V.)

"Sam she was with us the whole time." Bobby said.

"I know what I saw."

"Okay."

Great, he didn't believe me. I stared out the window as we headed back to his house. When we got there they wouldn't even look at me. They thought I was lying and that whatever was wrong with Kylah was my fault, or at least Dean did, I could see it in the brief glare he gave me. He placed her on the couch in the living room and cleaned the blood from her face before bandaging the wound.

(Kylah's P.O.V.)

It seemed like I had been out forever when I finally opened my eyes to see the ceiling of Bobby's house. I just layed there for a moment before I bolted upright yelling Sam's name.

"I'm fine Ky." I heard him say.

I looked over to see him and Bobby sitting in chairs opposite of the couch I was on. Dean was sitting at the end with my legs in his lap and they all looked at me expectantly.

"What happened to your head?" Dean asked concerned.

"That bitch hit me with a lamp when someone decided to shoot at the door distracting me." I said angrily as I sat up tucking my legs beneath me.

"Kylah no one touched you." he stated.

"No one touched my body."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just give me a minute to figure out how to explain this."

I had no idea how to make him understand and by the look on Bobby's face he had already figured it out.

"Of course." he said like it was obvious. "It all makes sense now."

"Well could you fill us in?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I projected." I stated.

"You what?" Sam and Dean said together fully confused.

"Astral projection, it's sort of like an out of body experience. It seperates the soul from the body only the soul takes on a physical form and can be projected anywhere even through solid matter." Bobby explained.

"Exactly, only I'm not all that good at it, the farthest I can project is across the street. What happens to the soul happens to the body which is how I got the nasty head wound."

"And the gasping for air and passing out?" Dean asked.

"It takes quite a lot of energy."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam jumped in.

"Because I don't like to use it unless I have to and I figured I wouldn't but I guess I was wrong."

"Why didn't you just project to the other side of the door and unlock it?" Bobby asked.

"I hadn't thought of that."

I honestly hadn't, I guess I could have but it didn't matter now. The succubus was dead and it was over. I was exhausted and decided to go up to bed. I changed into my pajamas and cursed to myself as someone knocked on the door as soon as my head hit the soft pillow.

"Come in." I said loudly.

"Hey Ky." Sam said walking in, closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of the bed at my side.

"Hi Sam."

"I just wanted to talk to you about, um, what happened earlier."

"The me saving you from an evil succubus who had you under her spell or the other thing?"

"The other thing."

"Having regrets?" I asked curiously.

"Well no, it's just, I thought you weren't real and now I know you were and I kinda feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because of the way I forced myself on you, I'm not usually that agressive." he confessed.

"That's too bad."

It took a while for him to figure out what I was implying. I just layed there on my back waiting, with my fingers laced behind my head and a smirk on my face. Once he figured it out he looked at me a bit shocked. My smirk became a wide grin as he just stared at me.

"Jeeze Sammy, take a picture it'll last longer." I joked.

"So why exactly is that too bad?" he asked playing dumb.

"Oh I think you know why."

"I just want to hear you say it."

I sat up slowely and leaned in close to Sam, whispering in his ear. "I happen to like forceful men and I rather enjoyed your kiss."

I bit his ear lightly and he shivered. I layed back down with a chuckle and waited for him to say something. After about five minutes of silence however, I drifted off to sleep.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what Kylah just did, I was fairly sure that she was flirting with me but before I could ask I heard her quiet snores. I decided I'd talk to her later once I had calmed down and he'd gotten some rest. This girl was driving me insane the way she did things just to mess with my head. But she did admit that she like my kiss. Even if I did feel like an idiot for forcing myself on her, it seemed like that's what she wanted. Maybe I stood a chance after all.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Miranda Lambert!)


	14. Rock My World Little Country Girl

It had been almot two months since the whole succubus incident. We were currently hunting down one nasty spirit. We had found out that the spirit was that of a serial killer who liked to torture his victims for weeks before he'd kill them. Supposedly the guy killed himself in his attic and they never found the body.

Sam and Dean went in the front while I took the back. The door was unlocked and I opened it quietly. We searched the ground level and found nothing. They told me to check out the basement while they headed upstairs. I opened the basement door and crept down silently but what I found I wasn't really expecting.

Standing in the middle of the basement were two geeks decked out with cameras, night vision goggles, EMF reader, the works, but no weapons. They hadn't noticed me as I walked up behind them, gun raised just in case. When they did see me they started screaming loudly.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." the one kept saying over and over again.

"Please don't kill us." the other one begged as they held up their hands in defense.

I heard the guys rushing down the stairs, obviously they had heard these losers squealing like school girls.

"What happened?" they both yelled before they even hit the basement stairs.

The one guy was still chanting while the other was more calm but still scared. That chanting guy was really getting on my nerves so I hit him. I didn't hit him hard, just enough to shut him up.

"Oh thank God!" The other guy yelled seeing Sam and Dean behind me. "You gotta help us this bitch is crazy, she hit Ed."

I went to lunge at the other guy for calling me a bitch but Dean caught me around the waist. That just pissed me off even more.

"Dean Winchester if you don't let me go right now I swear you'll be coughing up blood for a week." I threatened.

He let me go but Sam stood in front of the guy so I couldn't attack him. The one thing I couldn't handle was when someone called me a bitch. I decided I should probably calm down before I killed someone. I picked my shotgun up off the floor, which I had dropped in my anger and walked up the stairs and into the living room. They all followed me up, the nerds being careful to stand behind the guys.

"Thanks man." the guy I tried to attack said to Dean.

"You're lucky she gave up."

"She doesn't look all that tough." he whispered.

"I should warn you that I still have a loaded gun and while it won't kill you it'll still hurt like hell. Oh and I have really good hearing." I said with a smile. "So I take it you guys know each other?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah we've met, they're ghost hunters."

"Well that certainly explains the apparel."

"Why in the hell did you hit me?" the guy supposedly named Ed asked me.

"You wouldn't stop saying oh my God."

All of them were standing opposite me and they noticed when I cocked my gun and looked behind them as I shot the ghost, making him disappear for the time being.

"Who are you?" the so called ghost hunters asked me in unison.

"Kylah Cooper, you?"

"Well I'm Ed Zeddmore and this is Harry Spengler." the guy I hit said.

"I wish I could say it's nice to meet you but it's not and you should leave."

"Ky, there may be a problem with that." Sam said as he opened the front door to reveal a brick wall.

"Right, so Kylah you and Harry take the upstairs the rest of us will take down here. I got a feeling we're gonna have to bust down the walls?" Dean ordered.

"Wait why me?" Harry asked referring to having to team up with me.

"Because she's less likely to hit you than Ed." Sam explained.

Harry reluctantly followed me up the stairs to search the rooms. He looked scared as hell and was paranoid to boot. Why did they have to be here? They had no idea what they'd gotten themselves into. I walked into the first room and turned to him.

"Do you know how to use a shotgun?" I asked.

"Well yeah, me and my dad go hunting all the time."

"Good. If you see the ghost shoot it, if you shoot one of us, well let's not get into that yet." I said handing him my gun.

"Why are you giving me the gun?" he asked taking it.

"Because I've got to kick in the walls."

"Right."

I prayed that he hadn't lied and he really did know how to handle the gun, I'd hate to get shot while lives were at stake. We went through each room one by one and had just started searching the last one. I kicked a hole in the drywall and the smell hit me like a tidal wave. It wasn't the smell of decomp, it was more like polyurethane and I knew we'd found the body. I was about to yell down to the guys as I turned around and came face to face with the ghost. Harry had noticed it too and fired at him but he dodged and the rock salt hit me square in the chest. Thankfully he was smart enough to shoot the ghost before making sure I was okay.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Brooks & Dunn!)


	15. To Hell We Ride

"Oh my God are you okay?" Harry asked frantically helping me up.

"Yeah I'm good."

"I didn't mean to shoot you I swear." he said as the others ran in the room.

"I know, don't worry about it. The body's in the wall somewhere." I instructed the guys.

I took Dean's gun as Sam gave his to Ed and we held off the ghost while they searched for the body. The closer we got to finding it the faster he reappeared. After a few minutes we ran out of ammo and he was closing in. Running on pure instinct I tackled the ghost gaining his full attention. I didn't really get anywhere by trying to hurt him as he was already dead but I was a good enough distraction. He had me pinned against the wall, my feet inches from the floor trying to suffocate me. I was close to unconciousness when I heard Ed and Harry frantically yelling at the guys to hurry up, then the ghost burst into flames and I fell to the floor gasping for air.

I leaned against the Impala as we were saying goodbye after it was all over. Sam and Dean had already gotten in the car and I was still talking to the wannabe ghost hunters.

"Sorry I hit you Ed." I said.

"Don't be, I deserved it."

I chuckled and turned to Harry. "Nice shootin' "

"Thanks, sorry I hit you."

"It wasn't your fault." I stated.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I hope we don't meet again."

"Likewise."

I got in the back seat and Dean drove us back to the motel we were staying at. They had only had one available room so I was bunking with them. I walked in and collapsed on one of the beds.

"Kylah why'd you tackle that ghost?" Sam asked.

"We were out of ammo and it was gonna kill all of us."

"But if we hadn't found the body in time he would have killed you."

"Yeah well let's just say I have a lot of faith in you guys, plus I was running on pure instinct."

I laughed until it hurt too much, which didn't take long and slipped my jeans off, not even bothering to get shorts and pulled the covers over my head. The light went off as I felt someone crawl into the bed next to me, I turned my head to see Dean looking at me.

"Goodnight." he said quietly.

"Night."

I woke up at five like I normally do and decided to go back to sleep, I was still sore and exhausted from fighting off that ghost. It took a while for me to fall back asleep but I didn't wake up again until eight. The guys were still knocked out and after a minute I realized that Dean's arms were around my waist. My back was to him and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

I had to admit I was a little nervous, he was asleep and I couldn't exactly control the situation. I was so used to being in control and now i didn't know what to do. I tried to break free of his grasp but he only held me tighter. After a while I gave up and just layed there.

About an hour later Sam got up and took a shower, coming out of the bathroom shirtless and I stared in awe at his muscular torso. He obviously thought I was still sleeping because he jumped when I spoke.

"Lookin' good Sammy." I said with a smirk.

"Kylah, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry."

"Looks like you two got pretty close." he said motioning to Dean's arms clinging tightly to my waist.

"Yeah I'm kinda stuck."

"Have you tried waking him up?"

"That never works. I tried prying him off me but that didn't work either, I gave up an hour ago."

"Okay then, I'm going for coffee, that should get him up."

"Sounds good." I said knowing not even coffee could wake him, he was dead to the world as he hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Sam left which cleared my attention to think, although I'm not sure that was a good thing. My mind wandered back to the look on his face when he saw Dean's arms around me. It looked like a horrid mixture of jealousy and anger and it actually made me feel bad. I wasn't sure why I felt bad, maybe because I always flirted with him, maybe I was actually develping feelings for Sam. No, that was crazy.

I was so confused. I didn't even hear him come is as I let out a loud sigh which was really more of a groan. He stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at me.

"What's up with you?" he asked taking a seat on the floor so he could actually see me.

"You left, allowing my brain to think." I admitted.

"What so bad about that?"

"My thoughts are so random and usually wrong and I tend to overanalyze everything."

"And what were you overanalyzing this morning?" he asked making me laugh.

"The look on your face when you saw Dean's arms around me. I could swear you were jealous but it was probably just my imagination."

"I was jealous, I still am." he confessed.

"Why?" I asked curiously though it sounded a bit more harsh than I had meant.

"Well I guess I'd just really like to be in his place right now."

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Lost Prophets!)


	16. Tainted Love

Another month had passed and the boys and I grew closer into a tight knit trio. We killed demons and monsters with perfect precision, anticipating each other's moves. We were the best yet we still couldn't prevent what was to come.

We had just taken down a shapeshifter and decided to celebrate. We hit the local pub and started drinking shots. After about half an hour Dean had predictably left with a skinny blonde who looked like she had raided Barbie's closet. Sam and I stayed and had way too many drinks.

Our hotel was just down the road and we walked since Dean had obviously taken the car. It really was a funny sight. We were walking down the middle of the street slowely using each other for support. We were so drunk we didn't even sense the demon creeping up behind us until it was too late.

I woke up on a hard matress in a windowless concrete room with a thick steel door across from me. I groaned remembering what happened who knows how long ago. Sam and I were walking back to the motel, drunk, and got attacked by a couple of demons, they drugged us. I started freaking out and sat up to see that Sam was laying beside me still knocked out.

"Sam, Sam!" I yelled smacking him until he started to stir. "Oh thank God."

"Kylah, what happened?"

"We were attacked and now were stuck in a basement or something."

I grabbed his arm and checked his watch which indicated that it was almost noon. We sat there on the crappy matress trying to come up with a plan. The first thing I tried was projecting which didnt work. Whatever drug they used was still in my system and the dosage was so massive that even twelve hours later I could barely sit up.

"Dammit!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the dark room.

"Hey, come on Ky, you gotta calm down." Sam said rubbing my arms.

"I know, I know."

"Just relax, we'll think of something."

I shivered involuntarily and Sam slipped his jacket over my shoulders wrapping his arms around me tightly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and leaned into him trying to relax. I wasn't sure how long we sat like that but it was comfortable. Eventually we had fallen asleep and I woke up suddenly with an idea.

We were still in the same position and I checked Sam's watch to see that it was about three in the morning. Apparently I had woken him with the sudden movement because he spoke softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have an idea."

"That's great, what is it?"

"I can project."

"But I thought you already tried that?"

"I did but I didn't think of this until just now. I can project into Dean's dream."

"Can you do that?"

"I can try, of course we won't find out if it works until he busts the door down." I admitted.

"Well it's worth a shot." he said confidently.

He stayed quiet as I concentrated, praying this would work. I knew I was in the right place when I opened my eyes to see twin asian school girls dancing to Cherry Pie, barely wearing anything. I had to laugh at the predictability of it all and saw Dean turn to face me.

"Kylah, wow this is a pleasant surprised." he said walking towards me.

"Dean you have to listen to me."

"Sure thing." he said as he began kissing my neck.

"Dean I'm serious! Sam and I were kidnapped by demons."

"What?" he yelled.

"We're stuck in some dark basement or something. I don't know where and I don't know why."

"Okay, Ky I will find you, no matter how long it takes." he declared holding my shoulders.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

I bolted upright in bed, I was still with the girl from the night before last but she didn't matter anymore. Sammy and Ky were in trouble and I needed to save them like I promised. I wouldn't stop until I found them. I got dressed and headed back to the empty motel room hoping it was just a dream, but it wasn't. I called Bobby and told him what was going on and that he needed to get his ass here, right now I could use all the help I could get.

(Kylah's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes and started breathing heavily. I was back in the dank dimly lit room and Sam tightened his grip on my waist. He didn't bother me while I caught my breath, he just sat there and held me. After a few minutes he spoke up.

"Did it work?" he asked quietly.

"I think so but we should keep working on a backup plan just in case."

"Let me worry about plan b, you just rest."

"You're sweet Sam." I said turning my head to look into his eyes.

"I try."

He kissed my forhead and I laughed softly. I meant what I said he really was a sweet guy. Sam was the total package, looks, brains, manners, he was perfect in every way. That was when I finally realized that I was falling for Sam Winchester, and it scared the hell out of me.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Soft Cell!)


	17. Catch Me

I woke up some time later and noticed that I was lying down with my head on Sam's chest. He was fast asleep, his arms still safely wrapped around my waist. I knew that I could take care of myself no matter what situation arises but I just felt safe in his arms, even while being held captive by demons in an impossible situation.

While he was still sleeping I decided to try projection, in small incriments. First at three feet, then six, then nine and so on. The drugs were still pumping wildly through my veins but I was getting better. The farthest I had gotten was five yards before i had to stop. Projecting just took so much energy and every time it got worse.

"Hey." Sam said when he finally woke up. I had a feeling that he was awake most of the time while I had slept.

"Morning, or night, hell I don't know." I said frustrated.

"Night." he declared checking his watch.

"Sam we've been in here for three days."

"I know, we'll get out of here Ky, I promise."

"I'm worried." I admitted.

"That's not like you."

"Yes it is, I just don't tell you guys. I keep so much from you."

"It's okay, we understand it."

"No Sam, I'm tired of lying to you."

I layed back down and he pulled me close, planting a kiss on my forehead and running his fingers through my hair. I didn't want to lie to Sam, not anymore. I wanted him to know everything, well most of it. There was one thing I wouldn't tell him, that I'd take to my grave.

"My mom used to hit me." I said after a while.

"What?"

"She hated me, blamed me for her crappy life. She'd come home and hit me, she even tried to kill me a few times. After you guys left it got worse and I just wanted out."

"Kylah." he whispered concerned.

"Please let me finish." I begged, tears sliding down my face as the wall I'd built up so long ago began to crumble.

"Okay."

"The day I turned eighteen I joined the army. I was a good fighter with a lot of pent up aggression. I was recruited for special forces straight out of boot camp and I haven't been the same since."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" he asked curiously.

"Only in self defense, my specialty was rescue operations."

"I can see that."

I felt better knowing that Sam knew most of my secrets, or at least the big one they've been pestering me about. He didn't judge me, he just listened and understood. After all these years I had finally let someone in and it was a huge relief.

By the next morning I could project all the way to the door which was about fifty feet. I felt confident and we prepared to make our escape. If Dean was really looking he hadn't found us yet or something had happened but I couldn't worry about that now. We were unarmed and more than likely outnumbered. We didn't stand a chance and we knew it but we had to try anyways.

"You ready?" Sam asked me.

"As I'll ever be." I said walking towards the door.

"Ky."

I turned around and walked right up to him, he leaned down and crashed his lips against mine in an urget kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me as close as possible as mine wound around his neck. We pulled apart panting heavily and he kissed me one last time before we walked to the door.

I closed my eyes in concentration and projected myself to the other side of the door. Luckily there was only one guard and it turns out he was human. He pulled out his gun and attempted to shoot me. Before he could fire I had taken the weapon and snapped his neck. I quicky unblolted the door and projected back into my body.

"No wonder Dean hasn't shown up." I stated.

"What?"

"They're human, military by the looks of it."

"Well whatever they are we're getting out of here."

We walked through the door and I tossed Sam the gun searching the guard. I found a hunting knife in his boot, then I noticed the tattoo on his left arm.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"What?"

"This guys a ranger."

"So."

"They're kind like special forces. Stay behind me these guys are bad news and I got a feeling this has nothing to do with anything supernatural."

"Okay." he agreed.

We made our way up the stairs quietly, I wasn't taking any chances. Sam stayed right behind me and I had taken the gun from him. I didn't want to alert them to our escape any earlier than necessary. Twenty minutes and a dozed dead rangers later we had finally made it out. I hot wired a truck and drove three towns over before stopping.

"Okay I think we're clear." I said.

"What a relief. Why would a bunch of army guys kidnap us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I'll sure as hell find out."

We stopped at a payphone and called Dean. It seemed they had taken us a full two states from where we started. He said it would take him a few hours to get here so we decided to get a room after ditching the truck in a parking garage, thankful they hadn't taken our wallets.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Demi Lovato!)


	18. Wrong Baby Wrong

I was currently lying in the bed in our motel room, my head on Sam's chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. We had been like this for a while and for the first time in almost eight years I finally felt like my old self again. We were both wide awake but enjoying the silence before Dean showed up. I heard a knock on the door and I got up to answer it.

"Wow Kylah you look like crap." Dean said as I let him in.

"I've been stuck in a dank basement wearing the same clothes for four days. Plus I just killed a dozen men in cold blood."

"They would've killed you if you hadn't." Sam pointed out, we had already argued about this.

"Well then I guess that makes me your savior." Dean gloated holding up my bag.

"I'd hug you but I'm all gross. I'm taking a shower."

I took my whole bag into the bathroom and turned on the hot water stepping into it and letting the water wash away all the stress. I didn't take long and dressed in a pair of daisy dukes and a white tank top, not bothering to cover up my tattoo. I walked out of the bathroom and Sam went in.

"Let me see your phone." I said to Dean.

"Why?"

"Mine was stolen."

"Alright."

He was confused but handed me his phone anyways. I dialed the number I had memorized so long ago and waited for someone to pick up.

"Commander Bartlett's office." the secretary said.

"Yes I need to speak with the Commander immediately."

"I'm afraid that's not possible ma'am he's in an important meeting."

"Well interrupt him." I said coldly.

"I can't do that."

"Listen bitch you walk in that room right now and tell him that I need to speak with him or I'll march right into that base and tell him myself."

"Then you'll just have to come down here."

"Suit yourself."

I hung up the phone aggrivated. I hated secretaries they never took anyone seriously. Sam had gotten out of the shower and he and Dean were looking at me like I was crazy.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"That bitch wouldn't put me through."

"Who's the Commander?"

"A friend, let's go."

"Go where?" they asked together fully confused.

"Fort Hood army base, it's about twenty minutes from here."

"Kylah we're wanted felons." Dean said.

"Not anymore, I took care of that months ago your records are clean."

"How?" Sam asked.

"I have a lot of friends in high places. Did you fill Dean in on what I told you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

It didn't take long to get to the base and the guys were a bit reluctant but I told them it was necessary. They followed me through the hallways and stared down any guy that even glanced at me. My outfit might not have been the most appropriate but I didn't care. We took the elevator to the top floor and walked through the door labeled as Bartlett's office.

"Hi can I help you?" the secretary asked me with a smile.

"Yep. We need to see the Commander immediately."

"I'm afraid he's in a meeting at the moment but if you wait he should be able to see you soon." she said indicating the few chairs behind us.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time. I need to see him now." I said leaning on the table.

"Well you can't."

"Says you."

The guys stood there as I swiftly walked to the door leading to his office and the secretary called the MP's. I opened the door as the guards entered the room and saw the Commander talking to a familiar man.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but your secretary wouldn't put you on the phone." I said politely.

He got up and walked to the door as the MP's grabbed me. He told them to let me go and we went into his office. The guys took a seat against the wall and I sat infront of the Commander's desk.

"Good to see you Yorke." I said to the man next to me.

"You too Cooper."

"So Kylah, what's so urgent?" the Commander asked.

"Four days ago me and a friend were kidnapped by a team of rangers."

"Yes that does not surprise me. Major Yorke and I were just discussing the possibility of that. Once I learned that Charlie Brooks had returned to the states I called him. That was a week ago and we've been trying to reach you but have obviously been unsuccessful." he explained.

"Charlie Brooks." I said shocked.

Charlie Brooks was without a doubt the worst man I had ever crossed. I had taken out his entire personal army almost five years ago and he fled to Venezuela. Now that he was back, with a new army of ex-military mercenaries I had to admit I was a bit afraid.

"We've already aprehended him. It seems you took out his best men in your escape." Yorke said snapping me from my thoughts.

"Well that's a bit anti-climactic." I admitted.

"Yes but at least you're alright and I assume your friend is as well." Bartlett said glancing back at the guys who shifted uncomfortably. "We weren't sure if you'd make it out of this one, you have been retired for over a year now."

"Retired but not imept Commander."

"You always were the best." Yorke said with a smile.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Martina McBride!)


	19. Holdin' Heaven

The meeting didn't last much longer after that and we left the base heading back to the small town where we were staying. Dean had gotten his own room for the night. I think he knew that something had happened between Sam and I. He didn't know it but I knew he was disappointed.

"So no more army guys?" Sam asked me as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nope."

"Who's this Charlie guy you were all talking about?"

"A war lord I crossed a few years back."

"Okay then, so what now?" he asked curiously.

"Well I can think of one thing."

He was about to ask me what when I sat on his lap straddling him and kissing him deeply. We fell backwards onto the bed and well, you know what happens next. Two hours later we layed side by side breathing heavily. I rolled onto my side and leaned over to kiss him sweetly. The kiss soon became heated and I pulled back reluctantly to lay my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Ky." he said quietly.

"What?" I asked picking my head up to look at him.

"I love you."

I didn't say anything for a while, I just sat up and stared at my hands deep in thought. I didn't expect Sam to love me and there was something in his eyes that told me he meant it. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to say it unless I meant it too. Did I love Sam? I knew I really liked him but love was such a big leap from like.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he said, a bit hurt.

"No, Sam I'm not upset, I was just thinking." I explained.

"About what?"

"You, this, us."

"Oh."

I decided thinking wasn't going to get me anywhere so I ignored my brain, listening to my heart instead. My heart's message was clear. I layed back down beside Sam, snuggling into him.

"I love you too." I said.

He kissed me softly and hugged me tightly. It was quiet for a long time but it was a comfortable silence.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, I have to think about that one." I joked.

He pretended to be shocked and started tickling me frantically, climbing on top of me. I laughed uncontrollably and tried to get away from him, but I wasn't really trying my hardest. I know girls say they don't want to be tickled but they lie.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"Say it and I'll stop."

"Say what?" I laughed out.

"Say you'll be my girlfriend and I'll stop."

"That's blackmail!" I declared.

"So."

"Okay, okay."

"Say it."

"Yes!" I yelled out and he stopped.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, Sam Winchester I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." I said dramatically.

He leaned down and started trailing rough kissed down my neck. We were in a heated lip lock when my new phone began ringing and I groaned in frustration. I sat up and answered it, not recognizing the number.

"Cooper." I said, the same way I always answered my phone.

"Kylah." I heard a deep voice say from the other end and my eyes widened as I realized that it was John.

"Oh hey Yorke." I said to throw Sam off.

"You're not alone." he stated.

"No, hold on a second." I turned to Sam and smiled appologetically before going outside to talk. "Okay."

"Are you alone now?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, where are you guys?" he asked.

"Killeen, Texas. What's going on?"

"I've found him, not too far from you actually. I should be there in about an hour."

"John I need to meet with you, before you talk to the boys, it's important." I said, hoping Sam wouldn't get too mad at me but I had a feeling it was a lost hope.

"Alright."

I told him to meet me at a small coffee shop that was a couple miles from our motel. He agreed and I walked back into the room to see Sam still lying in bed.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, he wanted advice on a mission."

"Were you two ever, involved?" he asked quietly without looking at me.

"No, Yorke was my partner that's all."

"Okay."

We layed there for a while before I decided it was time to leave. I told Sam I was going out for a run, I hate lying to him but I had to, he wouldn't understand. I ran the three and a half miles to the coffee shop and walked inside, easily spotting John at a table in the back. I took a seat opposite him after getting a bottle of water.

"Hello Kylah." he said smiling.

"Hey John." I replied not meeting his gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you, something I swore to myself I'd never tell anyone."

"Go on."

"This demon you're after, the one that killed Mary and Jessica. Well, he's um, he's my father." I said ashamed.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Tracy Byrd!)


	20. Guys Do it All the Time

"What?" he half yelled.

"I'm not proud of it, I hate myself for it. He raped my mother and I was the result."

"But that would make you..." he trailed off.

"A half demon." I finished for him, flashing him my charcoal eyes.

He was quiet for a while, I guess he was processing everything. I hated that I was half demon. The reason I didn't use my projection unless I had to was because it was a demonic power, but no one else knew that. My mother knew what my father was, she knew what I was and that's why she tried to kill me on a regular basis, and why I could never bring myself to blame her.

"Kylah." John said, making me look up at him.

"Yes sir."

"I don't care."

That was the one respose I hadn't been expecting. He hunted things like me for a living and I expected him to kill me. I just stared at him open mouthed for what seemed like forever before he continued.

"You're a good person Kylah, you've been traveling with my boys for months and haven't tried to hurt them. Hell you've probably saved their asses too many times to count. What you are is not your fault."

"To be perfectly honest I expected you to kill me."

"I would have, if I didn't know you." he admitted.

"Let's just hope the guys are as understanding."

"I take it you've grown close to them." he said with a smile.

"Yes sir, especially Sam."

"How long have you two been together?" he guessed.

"Officially since this morning, but really since we were kidnapped by renegade rangers a few days ago."

"Do you ever have an uneventful day?" he asked making me laugh.

"No sir."

We talked for a bit longer before we decided it was time to face the guys. John assured me that it would all work out. He parked next to Dean's Impala and we got out and walked up to mine and Sam's room. It seemed that he saw us pull up because he opened the door with a shocked expression and let us in. I was a bit relieved that Dean was already there, less time to wait.

"Hi boys." John said.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked from beside me.

"I found it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, only a couple hours from here."

"What's the plan?" Dean asked.

"We use me as bait." John said simply.

"No!" I spoke up. "It won't work."

"We don't have a choice."

"Yes we do." The guys were confused but John figured it out and started shaking his head. "It will work."

"No, I can't do that Kylah." he said.

"Yes you can, it's the only way we all get out of there alive."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"She wants me to use her as bait." John answered.

"Well what good would that do?" Dean asked confused. "He'd just kill you."

"He won't hurt me." I said looking at the floor, tears sliding down my face at what I was about to confess. "He wouldn't kill his own daughter."

"What?" Sam yelled as he stepped far away from me.

I hated myself at that moment. I couldn't blame him for being angry at me or even being disgusted at what I was. I had lied to him, I had kept a major secret from him and I didn't deserve forgiveness. I didn't even deserve understanding. John explained it to them as I just stared at the floor ashamed of what I was.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, barely above a whisper. "I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you but let me help you. Let me do something good. Even if I die it'd be worth it if I took him with me."

"No." Sam said sternly.

"It's the only way."

In the end Sam had been outvoted and it was decided that we'd go ahead with my plan. Dean had taken John over to his room to let us have some alone time. I sat on the bed in silence, still not daring to look at Sam. I felt the bed shift beside me as he sat down.

"I don't hate you Kylah." he said softly.

"You have every right to."

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"With all my heart."

"I still love you."

"Why?" I asked confused, finally looking at him.

"Because despite the fact that you're half demon, you're still you and you've never done anything but protect us."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips lightly. Sam was too good for me, he was far more than I deserved. I still couldn't believe he wanted to be with me, even after he found out what I really was. Soon my father would be dead and we'd live happily, if I survived that is.

A little while later we were in the car heading to where John tracked my father to. He drove as Dean rode shotgun, Sam and I were in the backseat. It was the quietest car ride I had ever experienced, full of tension. We were all on edge, ready for whatever was to come. We pulled up outside of a warehouse that seemed to be abandoned but I knew better. Sam cupped my face with his hands as he kissed me one last time. We all got out of the car and John turned to me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Let's rock." I said.

He put his arm around my shoulders from behind and pressed the colt to my head as we marched in the warehouse. It didn't take long to find him as he was standing in the center of the wide open space alone. He turned to us and his bright yellow eyes went wide when he saw me.

"Hello father." I said.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Mindy McCready!)


	21. Breakeven Falling to Pieces

He just stood there motionless, staring at us for what seemed like eternity, his bright yellow eyes glowing in the florescent lighting. I tried to play the part, to look a little afraid but still brave. No one said anything, the silence was deafening and it was making me a bit restless.

"So this is the Winchester way of payback, kidnap a girl who's never done anything to you and use her as a hostage in the hopes that I'll give myself up?" Yellow Eyes asked.

"Well we're not dead yet so I'd say it's working." John replied.

"You Winchesters are so cocky, did you know that? What makes you think I even care about her?"

"She is your daughter after all."

"Illigitimate daughter."

"Either way, blood is blood."

"Let her go and I'll end it quickly, no pain." he proposed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a trade, your life for hers." John countered.

In response the demon just laughed, sending Sam and Dean flying backwards into the wall. Then the colt flew into his hands as John was forced up against the back wall next to his boys. Obviously he didn't feel that that was an option. My father walked past me, setting the colt on a small table as he got close to John.

"Well well well, it looks like the imfamous John Winchester is about to meet his end. I must admit I'm surprised you came to me, reduces my work load."

I stared at them blindly, I was so sure this would work. I kept my eyes on my father as I silently made my way to the colt, if I could get to it I could kill him and this would all be over. But did I really have the guts to kill my father? If you had asked me yesterday I would've said in a heartbeat, but I wasn't that girl anymore. I wasn't the cold ruthless killer the army made me, letting Sam in had changed all that.

I finally reached the table and picked up the colt with shaking hands. I raised it, taking aim, and made the worst possible mistake, I hesitated. I wasn't sure what alerted my father to my actions but he turned and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I dropped the gun and fell to my knees, coughing up a stream of blood.

"You little bitch! You'd kill your own father to save these pathetic humans. All they do is kill our kind. Here I thought I was saving you while you were working with them all along!" he yelled.

The pain was excruciating and the blood didn't stop coming up. In a last ditch effort I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on projecting myself rather than the blood. It worked, I was still weak, still dying but I picked up the colt and once again took aim. My father was caught offguard, he didn't know of my powers and his shock was my opprotunity. I fired a single round into his skull just before I passed out.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"No!" I yelled as Kylah collapsed.

She had succeded in killing her father and we fell to the floor. I ran to her slipping in her blood and pulled her into my arms. There was so much blood, I just didn't know what to do. I faintly heard the shouts of my brother and father as we ran to the car and Dean sped off towards the nearest hospital.

The doctors took her from me and rushed her into the operating room, where we weren't allowed. The three of us sat there for hours waiting for news. I told them I was her husband in hopes of getting any news faster, I just didn't know if I'd want to hear it when the time came.

"Sam Winchester?" a doctor asked walking up to us.

"Yes." I said standing up and shaking his hand.

"I'm Dr. Giles. Your wife is stable for the moment. She lost a lot of blood and to be honest she should be dead. I have no idea how she's holding on. It's too soon to tell if she'll recover."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes."

We followed the doctor into the ICU and he pointed us to a room at the end of the hall. I walked into the room sitting in a chair next to her bed. She looked horrible, wires covered her body hooked up to various machines and she was on a respirator. I looked up at the beeping heart monitor to see a faint repetitive spike on the otherwise flat line. I scooted my chair closer to her bed and held her hand as Dad and Dean sat down on the other side of her bed.

I knew the only reason she was still alive was the demon blood pumping through her veins. It was the only explanation I could think of, she had lost so much blood, most of it on my clothes which is why I was now wearing scrubs. I prayed she'd make it through this, I couldn't lose her, I love her. I didn't know what I'd do without her, I just couldn't even imagine it. I took off my college ring and slipped it on her left ring finger and kissed her hand lightly.

A week later nothing had changed. They pumped in more blood, more drugs, but nothing worked. The doctor said she was in a coma, he was supposed to come back in today. I hadn't moved but to shower, I barely ate and when I was able to sleep I did so in that uncomfortable chair by her bed. Nobody had said anything we all just sat in silence except on the rare occasion that I'd talk to the doctor. He walked in the door and we all sat up waiting for him to speak.

"It's been a week." he stated. "At this point there is relatively no chance that she'll recover."

"So you're giving up? You're just going to let her die?" Dean half yelled.

"There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

That's the point when I broke down, I felt hot tears slide down my face as I began to cry. This couldn't be the end, Kylah was the strongest person I knew, she was supposed to pull through. It just wasn't fair. The doctor left and I wiped my eyes standing up. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead as I reached over her and pulled the plug.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: The Script!)


	22. Fall for You Epilogue

(Kylah's P.O.V.)

The darkness was blinding, the silence deafening as I wandered in the abyss of unconciousness. I didn't know how long I had been like this, time wasn't relative where I was and it seemed to stand still. At first I had thought I was dead but eventually I came to realize that that wasn't the case. From time to time I heard voices but they weren't loud enough for me to make out.

Things were different this time as I heard the shouting, for a moment I could swear it was Dean, but I probably imagined it. I barely felt a kiss on my forehead before a jolt in my chest. I didn't know what was going on. The jolts only got more intense as I was sure this was the end, but I was wrong.

I opened my eyes to be blinded by light as I sat up quickly, choking on the respirator. I frantically pulled it out as I heard screaming and beeping and tried opening my eyes again. The room was full of doctors and nurses trying to help me, I looked towards the door to see John, Sam and Dean staring at me like I had three heads.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I had just pulled the plug when Kylah bolted upright choking. Dean yelled for help and we were soon pushed from the room. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a miracle. She was alive. After a while all the nurses filed out and the doctor came up to me.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I honestly have no idea, this is unprecidented. I have never seen someone recover like this. She flat lined and apparently just woke up. Her vitals are good and she seems perfectly healthy." he said bewildered.

"So you're saying she'll be okay?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you." I said shaking his hand. "Can I see her?"

"Yes."

He left and I went back into the room, Dean and Dad staying in the hallway. Kylah was awake and she looked right at me. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and she smiled. I leaned down and kissed her softly before sitting down and taking her hand, playing with my ring on her finger.

"So I'm gonna assume that's yours." she said quietly.

"Actually I gave it to you."

(Kylah's P.O.V.)

I was so relieved to see Sam, in all that time alone in total darkness he was what I missed the most. I was glad to see that they were all okay, and they seemed amazed that I was. I saw Sam playing with a class ring on my left ring finger and he said he had given it to me.

"Oh."

"Marry me." he said.

"What?"

"I love you Kylah, will you marry me?" he asked.

I was practically in shock, I couldn't believe this was all happening so fast. Sam and I hadn't even been together for two weeks yet, most of which I was in a coma, and he wanted to marry me. My head told me that it was insane but my heart screamed that it was right. I loved him with all of my heart and I never wanted to be away from him.

"Yes!" I yelled enthusiastically making him laugh.

Things were perfet, my demon father was dead and we were all alive. Sam and I were engaged and soon I'd have the family I had always wanted, the family I was destined to be a part of. I'd have a protective big brother, the supportive father and a loving husband. For once in my life I was truely happy and nothing could change that.

(A/N: Chapter title song by: Secondhand Serenade!)

THE END!


End file.
